Devastator ROTF
Whether he's formed from six, seven, or even nine Constructicons, Devastator is a giant among giants. He is in fact so huge that his body simply cannot support itself when carrying his weight upright, forcing him to lumber on all fours. Devastator is a tormented being, his very formation wracking his component Constructicons with pain and stressing them to the breaking point both physically and mentally. The imperfect fusion process produces a mind that's very much less than the sum of its parts; rage and pain are all he knows, pushing aside whatever intelligence he might possess. Devastator relies on almost pure instinct in battle. Devastator is named after Cybertron's unwithstandable and terrifyingly destructive Devastator Winds, due to his intimidating strength. Devastator can also create powerful gravity wells by generating an artificial black hole with his Vortex Grinder, located in his mouth.1 Nearby objects are drawn into his gaping mouth to be crushed. Upon arrival in Egypt, the Constructicons that made up Devastator combined and attacked Leo Spitz, Seymour Simmons, Skids, and Mudflap. It rampaged through the construction facility, sucking up anything not anchored down, such as sand, cars, and Mudflap. Despite the powerful vacuum, Mudflap held out for a while before being sucked further in. Seeking vengeance, Skids clambered up Devastator for revenge. However, Mudflap had survived, and he blasted a hole through the giant Decepticon's eye to climb out before further attacking the combiner and slowing it down. Megatron yelled Devastator's name from atop the Great Pyramid of Giza to end the twins' distraction. Devastator clambered out of the construction pit and grappled his way to the peak of the pyramid, where he used his vortex grinder to suck up the stones that hid the star harvester inside. By this point, Simmons had made his way to the pyramid, and he radioed a nearby navy ship to fire its experimental rail gun, which had been developed based on studies of Megatron during his captivity at Hoover Dam. The gun's projectile hit Devastator, blasting off an arm and the lower half of his leg, making him lose his balance, causing him to shatter into many pieces as his body tumbled down the pyramid. The Decepticons recovered Devastator's remains, and brought them to the peaks of British Columbia, Canada, so that the behemoth could be repaired by a squad under the watchful optics of Skywarp. Hiding the construction site with a dense, artificially-generated cloudbank, the Decepticons proceeded with repairs until the unfortunate Autobot Stratosphere stumbled across their location while on a routine patrol in the area. The partially functional Devastator lashed out at the airborne Autobot, smashing off one of his wings and causing him to crash. Stratosphere survived the hit and fought his way past Skywarp to co-opt the Decepticons' communications array, using it to call in an air-strike on Devastator's position. Stratosphere and his fellow Autobots wondered if Devastator could have survived the massive blast that followed, but they decided not to wait around to find out.